tascforcefandomcom-20200213-history
DragonZX
"EAT PLATE" - ''DragonZX DragonZX is one of the active members in the TASCforce community. He is known for his obession with plate eating, and being the creator of KARE & DORG. His one and only notable RP that is in the TASCforce canon, is the short-lived ZX-Acceleracers RP. Dragon can be a bit hot-headed at times, seem like a depressed little bean or just be a meme in of himself, he is, like many, committed to the TASCforce. Introduction Dragon was one of the first three members to kickstart the TASCforce, alongside Accel and Concorde. He was involved in the RP that was created by Accel, with the channel being created by Enser, the original one is the one that I'm talking about, of course. However, due to an incident that happened, Dragon left the RP, and didn't reappear until the Stellar Age. Gilded Age (Jul. 2017-Nov. 2017) Dragon was one of the ten members to participate in the original Acceleracers RP in July. Dragon wasn't the smartest kid, and made some dumb decisions, and ended up causing a scene with the Swamp Realm Incident, beginning a grudge that wouldn't end until the Stellar Age. From then on, Dragon made the ZX-Acceleracers RP, which was short-lived, due to major anger issues that he had during that time, not to mention yelling at everyone who didn't 'follow the rules', Concorde was the only one who provided emotional support and offered to take over the server if it was too much for Dragon, unfortunately, even after promising that the Swamp Realm would happened, it never did, causing the server to slowly die out. In a last ditch effort, he made an @everyone post in general, with an image, showing Distortion, a fan-made car from Enser's old Acceleracers game, in front of the Wheel of Power, and the words 'It's not over, until we say it's over'. But, nothing happened from then on and the server died off. This ultimately lead Dragon to be afraid that if he did make another RP, it would go even worse than the ZX-RP, not to mention, another argument happened between Accel and Dragon, which wasn't fun. They didn't speak to each other again until the Stellar Age. Stellar Age (Nov. 2017-Feb. 2018) On January 15th of 2018 (nice segway), Accel and Dragon made up and he was gladly invited into Aftermath I and...oh think, uhh. Sorry everyone, I can't think of anything else that even happened during this age soo.... Dark Age (March 2018-May 2018) Dragon was invited to Monkeh Men Fan Club, which he really enjoyed and was mad that it ended up becoming unfinished, and it was also the creation of the misspelling of Kyle Jackson, being spelt Kyke Jackon instead. He also was involved in the USRC RP that happened. That was '''literally' the only things that happened, nothing else that I can mention here nor can I remember during this era, soooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Recovery Age (May 2018-August 2018) ... there's nothing I can mention. FOR PLATES SAKE- Renaissance Age (September 2018-Present) HOLY PLATE, finally something I can talk about, alright, let's do this one last time AcceleDMV, was a thing, not only was it a memefest, it ended up including almost every single Kyle Jackson in it's climax, the most notable being, AF1 Kyle, MMFC Kyle & the first full appearance of the character version of Kyke Jackon. High Octane, Dragon's most favorite Acceleracers RP to date, and the birth of the 'Eat Plate' & 'Conference Realm' memes, later on, the 'Conference Realm' meme became a server, with multiple incidents of Dragon being forced into it, which then in turn caused people to ask for a link to the server, which ultimately kickstarted The Wheel of Destruction, an RP not associated with the TASCforce, as stated by Accel, but it's still notable. Dragon joined the Full Acceleration RP, and played a small role as Darwin, before vanishing from the server. During February of 2019, a Hot Wheels: Stunt Track Challenge RP server was created with Murx and DennnisSkywalker joining soon after. However, the RP never started, because Dragon was worried about when to start it, considering Pokemon: Elements, Fantasy & Full Acceleration were all going on, and he didn't want to add in a fourth RP in the mix. Dragon's upcoming RP, 'BLT's Plate Eating Adventure' (kind of a joke RP, based off of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime, don't kill me accel.) has yet to fully start, and has not been confirmed if it will or will not be in the TASCforce canon. And finally into the present, Dragon was invited to the remastered version of the Dark Age RP, USRC. He still stayed when it was changed into Infinite Loop: Overdrive, and is now involved in the RP as, you guessed it, Kyle Jackson, again. Later on, he also joined The Fourth Ring, both of the RP's in which he wasn't as active in the beginning. Later on as Infinite Loop died out, a plan for a new continuity was created by Accel. Later on, Dragon ended up joining Accel's Highway 35 RP, an RP which was a bit of a turning point for Dragon, after 2 years, he made a character, that WAS NOT KYLE FOR ONCE. Yep, you heard me right, after 2 years I finally made a character that isn't Kyle, albeit with some help from Accel, and it was finished a day before the RP was supposed to start though but uhhhhhh- His name is Otto Quincey, and uh, yeah that's pretty much it for now. Servers Even though he is just a member, he has been a minor server hoster since the Gilded Age. Glided Age * ZX-AcceleRacers RP Renaissance Age * The Wheel of Destruction (Has yet to be confirmed canon/not canon.) * Hot Wheels: Stunt Track Challenge (Has yet to be started, has yet to be confirmed canon/not canon.) * BLT's Plate Eating Adventure (Has yet to be started, has yet to be confirmed canon/not canon.) Memes Kyle, being the way that he is, has created or been the source of a few memes, and has embraced them. * Kyke Jackon * Eat Plate * Conference Realm * Behold my chariot Character List * Kyle Jackson * Otto Quincey Trivia * EAT PLATE YOU IMBECILE Category:TASCforce members